A Stranger You Were Once
by HarlequinRaven
Summary: The story of Kate and Garrett’s courtship. — “Go,” Garrett said, softly. “You’re too far out… so go. Pick a direction — and run like hell.” Kate flashed him a grateful look, and then she was gone, a mere memory in the faint quivering of the leaves.


_A Stranger You Were Once_

_Summary:_ The story of Kate and Garrett's courtship. —"Go," Garrett said, softly. "You're too far out… so go. Pick a direction—and run like hell." Kate flashed him a grateful look, and then she was gone, a mere memory in the faint quivering of the leaves.

_A/N:_ Well, I said I would write something filled with Kate/Garrett goodness, and here it is. Basically, it's their whole story through Breaking Dawn - while everyone was obsessed with all the Renesmee/Volturi drama - and then a little extra when they get back to Denali. I got the poem from the Internet, well, the basics, but I changed a LOT of it, because I didn't really like it, so I basically rewrote the whole thing, which is why there isn't a thing saying who wrote it. Since it was kind of... me. Hehe.

Right, and I cannot stress this enough - this story is finished. Done. Complete. There will be no more of it. Haha, I always laugh a little when people add stories which I have expressely said are _complete _to Story Alert. It is a oneeeeeshottttt... ;) Although, reviews would be lovely and always replied to. :)

Anyway, on with the Kate/Garrett loveliness. :)

* * *

Your lips speak such soft sweetness;  
Your touch is a cool caress;  
I am lost in your unfathomable magic;  
_My dead heart now beats within your chest._

I think of you _first_ each morning;  
And_ last_ each and every night;  
I think of your arms locked around me;  
And _cannot find words_ to express my delight.

Never have I fallen;  
But I am quickly on my way;  
_You hold a heart in your hands_;  
_That has never before been given away_.

* * *

~oOo~

_The first time she saw him, he made an impression._

~oOo~

Kate smiled as she and her coven came upon the huge white house.

The Denali clan had arrived to meet their cousins in Forks, the Cullens. They had not been told an awful lot about what brought them here, but Carlisle had asked them to go, and said all would be explained once they arrived; and as Carlisle was such a trusted friend to all the Denalis, they did not hesitate. Kate, along with the other members of her coven, had all been shocked by Renesmee. After Kate's experiences with immortal children, she could not imagine that such a creature as Renesmee could even exist. When Renesmee first touched her skin and her mind was assaulted with broken pictures, Kate almost raised her electrical field in a base instinct to defend herself. She just managed to restrain herself as the blurry colours became clearer and finally became a sort of dreamy film that Kate could discern.

All of the Denali coven had been slightly shell-shocked by the events that followed, but they had promised their allegiance in battle, and also to be witnesses when the Volturi finally came. But for the moment, Kate was bored. All she could sense was the anxiousness in the atmosphere, but there was no movement. Nothing was actually _happening_.

That was when _he_ arrived.

Bold and cocky, with a tall and lean figure, he was clearly a traveller. He greeted everyone with a cheeky grin — especially the ladies, and was only temporarily fazed by the story of Renesmee. He took in the tale of the Volturi's threats with a challenging attitude, and Kate got the impression he was used to — and indeed thrived for — danger.

So of course, Kate was instantly attracted to him. He was an incredibly good-looking vampire, she had to admit. He had nice, sandy-blond hair that was loosely tied back in a ponytail. For a second, Kate was seized with a wild desire to run her hands through it, but instantly dispelled that ridiculous notion.

But his eyes were a deep crimson.

That made Kate double take.

_What was Carlisle thinking? Sending a non-vegetarian vampire to a house with a half-human child?_

But then she reasoned that he must have a good motive to do so. He must trust this vampire, so what reason did she have not to? _Because he's cocky, arrogant, cheeky…_

_And I haven't even spoken to him yet._

He approached her two hours after his arrival. He had a wide smile on his face, and Kate narrowed her eyes. He did hunt humans, after all, so she was bound to have some preconceived ideas, but she tried to be open-minded. Especially when his jaw was set in that mischievous grin… all olive-toned and beautifully chiselled…

_Stop that, Kate._

_Right. Now._

_I mean it!_

"Hey," he said, nonchalantly, and his deep voice made Kate tremble. _God, he was nearly going to send her into spasms of pleasure right there and then…_

"I'm Garrett." He stretched out his hand, and Kate put her paler, smaller one in his, expecting him to shake it. Instead, he twirled her hand expertly in his and brought it to his lips. They lingered on her soft skin, and Kate felt an tiny, involuntary electrical shiver run all over her skin, though Garrett wouldn't have felt it as anything more than the barest of sparks, hardly noticeable, but possibly something to be remembered.

"Kate," she whispered, annoyed at how dreamy her voice had become, as Garrett slowly relinquished her hand.

"Nice to meet you… Kate," he said, giving her a genuine smile, with an undercurrent of something that Kate couldn't quite identify. His dark scarlet eyes flashed wickedly as he turned slowly, putting his hands in his trouser pockets and nodding his head in a kind of polite salute that made Kate internally giggle.

"See you around."

Kate smiled to herself. Oh, she'd _definitely_ be seeing him around.

* * *

~oOo~

_The second time she saw him, all she could think about afterwards was his face._

~oOo~

Another day had gone by, and Kate had another encounter with the confident and mysterious vampire only once more in that time. He had walked passed her with that same cheeky grin and polite respect he had shown her the day before. He nodded his head courteously as she passed, even opening the door of the kitchen for her to walk through. Their eyes connected, gold with scarlet. Kate though she saw a flicker of wonder in the depths of Garrett's eyes… marvelling at the unbelievable colour of hers.

But then it was gone, and she walked past him.

A few hours later, she saw him lingering by the door, just looking out into the midday sky. It wasn't a particularly remarkable day; there weren't any perfect, sheep-shaped, fluffy clouds and crystal clear skies. It was just an average day, some grey flickers of cloud with streaks of off-yellow peeking through, and a very unremarkable blue-grey sky. Therefore, Kate knew he wasn't really gazing upwards. With a smirk, she decided that, purely to amuse herself, she would play this game.

Kate went to stand a few metres away from him, pretending to be incredibly captivated by a painting hanging on Esme's beautiful ivory walls. She surveyed it for a little while — and then her eyes darted over to Garrett's form, and quickly flew back to the painting.

A few seconds later, she saw — in her perfect peripheral vision — Garrett do the same. His eyes flickered to her, and then back to the sky. Kate's lips turned up ever so slightly, a mere ghost of a smile. Garrett's lips quirked in response.

Kate gave a slightly more obvious look in Garrett's direction, and he smirked, still apparently looking at the clouds. They played this little game for a few more minutes, before Kate finally couldn't stop the large smirk that spread across her face.

"Nice weather, isn't it?" she asked airily, clearly amused.

Garrett smirked in return, muttering, "About as nice as that painting over there." He gestured to the picture Kate had been pretending to look at.

Kate met his eyes and they both started laughing quietly, each trying to smother it. Kate looked Garrett up and down surreptitiously, and felt him do the same. She narrowed her eyes, though her gaze was playful.

Suddenly, Garrett muttered something, as though talking to himself; "Your eyes are a beautiful colour."

He instantly looked abashed as he realised he had spoken out loud, but Kate's smile grew a little bigger. She mentally thanked the powers above that she did not have the ability to blush any longer, or else she would be red as a tomato.

"That's what happens when you don't drink from humans," she mused. "I think the gods grant you nicer-coloured eyes as a way of saying thank you."

Immediately, she panicked. _Did I honestly just say what I think I just said? Oh, great, Kate. Just perfect. Open mouth, insert foot, much?_

But Garrett seemed to be thinking seriously about what she had said. "Sounds nice. Not having to... kill people... in order to survive."

Kate just glanced at him and spoke truthfully. "It is. Peaceful. No burdened conscience to worry about."

Garrett looked pensive. "So, how do you … well, feed?"

"Animals," Kate said. "My family, and the Cullens, we all drink from animals. It isn't as satisfying in _that way_, but in the long run… we're a lot more civilised. We can form much stronger bonds and … attachments."

After she had spoken the last word, she looked at Garrett, and nearly jumped back in surprise. He was standing much closer to her now, joining her in front of the painting. Their arms both hung to the side, and Kate suddenly realised that their hands were only a few centimetres apart. Kate found herself tense and on edge, dithering over whether or not to close the distance between them and place her hand in his.

_She didn't know if she could._

She had never had a proper mate before. What if she did, and he rejected her? Kate didn't think she could handle it. She and Tanya were succubi, they didn't have _mates_. What a preposterous suggestion!

But Kate's hand was practically burning to reach out and take his.

A few moments passed, but she didn't do it.

She would half-regret that tonight; when all she could picture were his eyes darting over to hers, the crimson orbs in deep thought at this other way of life, his chiselled jaw line flexing as he smirked, driving her to near insanity.

Try as she might, plaguing her every thought was Garrett's infuriatingly perfect face.

* * *

~oOo~

_The third time she saw him, she was scared of getting too close._

~oOo~

Days passed, and still all Kate could think about, even though the Volturi was practically on their doorstep, was the nomad who had wandered into her life and trampled all over her emotions — and it seemed he didn't even realise it. That was what infuriated Kate the most. He wasn't grovelling at her feet, begging her to take him to bed with her, and yet, no one else had ever made her feel the way he did; and he had barely touched her _once_.

She didn't even know if he liked her in that way or not. _This is why you don't get attracted to people, Kate. Case study number one, right here. _

And even if he did; where would it lead? Would he become her mate and stay by her side for all eternity? This was the confusing part. When she thought of that, half of her rejoiced and danced about with sheer pleasure, and half of her recoiled in horror.

Could she really bind herself to one person? Could she trust one person with her heart… with everything that she was?

That was why Kate was so conflicted. She didn't know if she could take that leap of faith.

Kate walked towards the staircase. Her eyes were darkening — she needed to feed. She was going to go upstairs and ask Tanya if she wanted to join her; she still felt a little uneasy by herself in unfamiliar hunting territory. As soon as she moved to ascend the stairs, she heard a low voice calling her name, and once more it sent a shiver running down her spine.

"Kate."

Kate turned, and saw Garrett's perfect form standing, tall and statuesque, right behind her. His eyes disarmed her for a second before she managed to compose herself and find her voice. "Yes, Garrett?"

"I was just, uh," It was the first time she had heard him falter, and it was beautiful, his deep voice quivering; suddenly unsure. For some stupid reason it reminded Kate of a little deer trying to stand on its own four legs for the first time, and she had to work hard to suppress a giggle at her ridiculous inner metaphor. Besides, one look in his eyes and it was clear: Bambi, he was _not._ "I was wondering if you would show me how to… well…" He gestured to Kate's eyes. "Hunt like _you _do."

Kate's eyes glimmered when she realised precisely what he was asking her. "Sure. I was about to go now, actually. You look like you could do with something to eat too." Indeed, Kate noticed that Garrett's eyes were darkened to a dim and faded red, flecked with deep onyx. He was definitely hungry, but clearly Carlisle had informed all the non-vegetarian vampires who had joined their cause that all the humans in the area were off-bounds.

"Follow me," Kate said, before dashing out of the front door, Garrett following in her wake.

They ran until they reached the woods, which Edward had told Kate were the prime hunting grounds in the area. He had also directed her to a specific part which Alice — before she had left with Jasper — had deemed the least likely direction the Volturi would approach from.

"Well," Kate said, as they slowed to a stop. "It's pretty simple. Sniff something out and if it isn't human, or plant life… it's fair game."

Garrett chuckled lowly at that and Kate couldn't resist smiling in response. "I like gazelle, but that's just a personal preference. I mean, Edward's is mountain lion, Emmett's is grizzly bear and I know Tanya likes-"

She stopped short as Garrett placed a finger on her lips, a burning fire heating Kate's lips from the centre point of his fingertip, and she wildly resisted the urge to lick his finger, to see what his olive skin tasted like.

"Gazelle sounds perfect," he whispered, his voice taking on a slightly husky tone.

Kate didn't trust herself to speak without stammering, so she settled for giving a half-smile. Suddenly, the delicious scent of a herd of deer caught her attention. Among them were a few gazelle. "Do you smell that?" she asked, now that she had regained control of her voice, and Garrett wasn't distracting her with his sexy, perfect… finger.

_Oh, I've really fallen, haven't I? _Kate thought mournfully. _Rendered speechless by a vampire's finger. _

Garrett answered her question by turning and starting to run towards the scent. Kate called, "Don't completely let your senses take over, just in case there are any humans in the area."

She saw Garrett nod, and swerve in another direction, heading for a single gazelle that had strayed from the herd. Kate decided to follow him… to keep an eye on him. This was his first 'vegetarian' hunt, after all. He pounced, landing on a rock, just a few feet from the now-grazing brown gazelle. Kate leapt up beside him, landing silently in a crouch.

She signalled to Garrett, and in synchronicity, they pounced. Kate's teeth slipped through the gazelle's hide as easily as a human's through custard. Garrett's head was only a ruler's length away from hers. She looked up as she drank, seeing his frenzied eyes, wild with hunger, and heard the satisfied groan deep in his throat as his burning thirst was satiated. It was an incredibly sensual sensation to behold for Kate. His sandy hair was flying out, the ponytail rapidly becoming undone, as his eyes drained of black, and the red became a little more diluted as the animal blood coursed through his veins. It would take a while for them to become completely golden, but already he seemed even more beautiful to Kate.

She finished before him, delicately wiping the remains of the gazelle's blood from her mouth and sighing heavily with the release it had brought. The burning at the back of her throat had receded and cooled down, but the heat in the pit of her stomach was still burning strong as she saw Garrett drop the limp, lifeless creature to the ground and rise fluidly from his hunting stance. He too wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at Kate.

"You were right. Not as appetising, but definitely fully satisfies my conscience."

Kate nodded, and looked up to see Garrett's now-vermillion eyes suddenly burning with another kind of hunger — one Kate recognised and knew rather intimately — but deep within was an emotion that Kate could not identify. _What was that underlying emotion that always seemed to evade definition?_

He stepped closer to her, and Kate instinctively stepped backwards, until she was backed up into a tree. Garrett stepped closer and closer, putting an arm above her head, resting against the tree as he lowered his face to hers. "Thanks for the hunting trip, Katie," he whispered into her ear.

Kate's heart melted at the nickname, but his close proximity made her nervous, though she hide it well, behind only partially-feigned bravado.

"Don't come any closer," she warned, her eyes on fire. "I'm dangerous." Kate raised her electrically-charged hands, smirking.

"I'm used to danger," whispered Garrett, leaning in closer.

Kate inhaled… and almost died. Again.

He smelled like vanilla, and earth, but the good kind of earth. There was a faint sugary undertone that seemed to get stronger the longer she drew it in.

His scent was surrounding her, filling her lungs, almost choking her with its wonderful sweetness… Kate panicked as she wondered what it would be like to inhale that for the rest of her life… but he would never stay with her. Her eyes widened. She was panicking… _floundering_… she couldn't do this. Not _now_. Not with everything else that was going on…

He could tell that he was getting too close. He saw by the look on her face that she felt trapped, like a lion in a cage with no way out, ready to strike at anything and everything that approached her.

Though it nearly broke his heart to say it, he understood that she needed an escape. Talking to her coven-sister Tanya had let him get a little more into Kate's mindset and he knew she was getting too overwhelmed by this. He didn't want to risk triggering her volatile and unique power. Apparently it hurt like hell.

"Go," Garrett said, softly. "You're too far out… so go. Pick a direction — and run like hell. It's okay."

Kate flashed him a grateful look, and then she was gone, a mere memory in the faint quivering of the leaves.

As she ran, she shook with an ancient sadness that took over her entire system and her mind was pounding with one question.

_What just happened?_

* * *

~oOo~  
_  
The fourth time she saw him, she knew she was in love._

~oOo~

She had watched him from the garden, just strolling along the path, talking amiably with some of the vampires from the Irish coven. Siobhan's chiming laughter could be heard echoing around the grounds, even when she went indoors. Kate sighed, and made her way back into the lounge, losing sight of Garrett.

Kate's heart was tired. She had been through more in the past few weeks than she had in the past hundred years. All this combined with the ever-looming threat of the Volturi served to make Kate a very unhappy bunny. Tanya noticed her coven-sister's moroseness and resolved to do something about it. She hooked an arm around Kate's shoulders and shook her slightly, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, Kate, what's wrong?"

Kate sighed heavily, flopping down onto the sofa. Tanya sat down next to her, her expression that of pity. "I recognise that look. Man trouble, isn't it?"

Kate looked up. "How did you…?"

"Woman's intuition," Tanya said. "Plus, that piece of hunky nomadic vampire called Garrett has been staring at you like a lovesick puppy ever since you guys came back from that hunting trip," she said with a sympathetic smile. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know," said Kate. Even to her own ears she sounded pathetic. "I just… I panicked. You know me, Tan, I don't hold onto mates for long, and I guess I just… I didn't want to screw it up. I really like him."

Tanya gave a small smile, and patted Kate's knee. "Kate, I think you more than just _like _him."

Kate looked Tanya square in the eye, giving her a half-hearted '_Are you mad?' _look, but Tanya wasn't backing down, and eventually Kate rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe, just _maybe_, you might be right…."

Tanya gave a knowing smile. "Well… how _do _you feel about him?"

Kate just gazed into the distance, thinking of the very first time they'd met, and how her dead heart had stuttered when he pressed his lips to her hand, how every gaze made her tingle, how his voice made her want to cry out in utter ecstasy… and she admitted it.

"I love him," she whispered shakily. But once she had said it, she really liked saying it. "I love him," she said it with a lot more conviction.

"I, Kate Denali, am truly in love with Garrett, and I would be happy to spend every day until the end of eternity by his side," Kate said, beaming. Her eyes came alive and sparkled, a vibrant gold as excited sparks danced on her skin.

She truly was. She remembered when she was training Bella to control her power; using Edward as an incentive. After one of their more rigorous training sessions, in which Kate had threatened to shock Renesmee with her power, causing Bella to succeed in pushing her shield away from her to engulf her daughter, Garrett had approached her.

_"Kate," he had said, sounding pensive and intrigued. Kate had often wondered why he wanted to be at their practise sessions. He was the only one who attended who didn't have a special ability._

_"I wouldn't, Garrett," intervened Edward. Kate glanced at him, puzzled, wondering what Edward had read in Garrett's thoughts. A playful smile chased Garrett's lips as he looked at her inquisitively. _

_"They say you can put a vampire flat on his back," he said, as though delivering a challenge. "Yes," Kate agreed, a wry smile playing on her lips and wiggled her electrically-charged fingers at him. "Curious?"_

_She didn't know what had possessed her. She was usually so reserved and poised around the nomadic vampire. He shrugged, "That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration."_

_Inside, Kate was incensed. How dare he imply that her powers were incapable? But he would pay for that remark. She schooled her features to look serious and a little worried. "Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. Perhaps you could withstand my gift."_

_Kate held her hand up to him, inviting him to try her, while mentally she powered herself up to full blast. She was surprised Garrett didn't see the sparks of electricity dancing on her skin and immediately back off. That impressed her, though only a little. Okay, a lot. _

_Edward glanced at her wryly over Garrett's shoulder. Kate couldn't help an involuntary twitch of her lips. Edward had seen through her plan, anyway._

_Garrett didn't seem to notice and grinned widely, as he touched Kate's palm with one finger. Kate felt that she was the one who had recieved the electric shock, not Garrett. With that one simple touch, he had knocked her sideways. The same was true for Garrett - only, in a more literal sense for him. He was jolted backwards with a loud gasp, and he fell to the ground, completely paralysed. _

_"I told you so," Edward muttered, though Kate saw the amused twinkle in his eyes._

_Garrett's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Kate with awe. A smile lit up his face, making Kate's heart tremble. "Wow," was all he said._

_"Did you enjoy that?" Kate asked, bewildered. She was expecting a more abashed, or angry reaction._

_"I'm not crazy," Garrett laughed, making Kate smile a little, as he got to his feet. "But that was sure something!"_

_"That's what I hear," Kate said, now clearly amused._

_Edward rolled his eyes._

Tanya nodded her head in victory, a grin lighting her pale face, and while Kate was distracted with her happy realisation, she turned and covertly winked at the nomadic vampire who was watching them from a shadowed corner.

Garrett smiled, his heart leaping. _She loved him. She really loved him._

Just like he loved her. This wonderful, beautiful, puzzling yet enchanting vegetarian vampire who had unknowingly captured his elusive heart.

* * *

~oOo~

_The fifth time she saw him, he said he'd follow her anywhere._

~oOo~

It was the day. The Volturi were coming. Kate could practically feel the ground pounding beneath their feet, trembling with the sheer anticipation of what was to come. Bella was frantic, making arrangements for Jacob and Renesmee to escape — should it become necessary. Kate still couldn't believe that Irina had been the one to run and tell the Volturi. She felt ashamed for that, and she knew that Tanya did too, though Edward had reassured them both time and again that it wasn't their fault. They were fully prepared to fight and die for what Irina had done — to try and make their sister's mistake right.

The air seemed to shift — a sinister glimmer of mist creeping towards them, getting closer and closer with each passing second. That was how they came.

Kate was part of the front line, Tanya standing beside her, both surveying the oncoming army with a scowl. Kate could sense — even without looking — that Garrett was just behind her. She could smell the vanilla...

As they came closer, Kate could make out each individual figure, counting thirty-two. Behind her she heard Garrett murmur, "The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming…" before chuckling and stepping a little closer to Kate. Her breath caught as she felt him behind her, just a _little_ closer and he would be pressed up against her back. She couldn't help but give a wry smile at his mutterings — he _had _been a revolutionary, after all.

A few steps closer, and Kate and Tanya both simultaneously gasped in horror. Garrett looked at them both, puzzled, then followed their eye-lines to a vampire on the other side of the battle, who was looking at them with a similar expression of shock on her face.

_Irina! _Kate thought. _What are you doing?_

She barely registered the mutterings around her, when her focus was distracted by the arrival of the werewolves. She wrinkled her nose in instinctive distaste, as their cloying scent assaulted her senses.

Kate heard Edward and Tanya whispering beside her.

"They've never been outnumbered before. That's what's stopped them."

"Outnumbered?" Tanya asked and Kate's brow furrowed. There were clearly far more of the Volturi than them.

"They don't count their witnesses. They are non-entities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience." _Well, he's certainly got one, _Kate thought bitterly.

Carlisle stepped forward to speak, and the verbal exchange began. Kate watched frantically, as finally Caius stepped forward, interrupting Carlisle and Aro's oral battle.

"Artifice!" he snapped. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!"

Kate watched, every muscle in her body tensed, as Irina nervously stepped forward, looking slightly dazed. Kate and Tanya both instinctually leaned forward as if to go to her, but did not take a step. They just watched… and waited. Irina's golden eyes were locked on theirs, trying desperately to communicate something, but Kate nearly cried out in pure anguish as she didn't know what it was.

Suddenly, Caius stepped towards her and slapped her across the face. Kate and Tanya both gave a loud hiss in both indignation and warning. _How dare that bastard lay a hand on her!_

Kate and Tanya watched furiously as Irina struggled to explain what she had seen. Eventually she managed to get her point across — and Aro wanted Edward to come and prove it to him. Kate saw through that at once, as she was sure everyone else did. _Clearly he only wants Edward so that he can know all our thoughts._

Eventually, Edward met Aro in the centre, and communicated his thoughts to him. Renesmee was brought into the middle to meet the Volturi, but all Kate could see was Irina, who looked fraught with panic and was constantly shifting her weight to either foot with raw anxiety.

After a few minutes, Edward and Renesmee retreated back to their side, and the Volturi turned inwards to each other to confer.

Aro waved his guard forward, and as a precaution, all the other vampire covens retreated backwards, keeping the distance between them. The Volturi noticed the werewolves, and Aro, Caius and Edward exchanged words about them, saying that they came to fight with them because they were attached to them, not because they were pets or anything of the sort. Kate and Tanya snapped to attention when they heard the one word from Caius; "Irina."

He looked unhappy, and Kate read the fright on her coven-sister's face with ease. It sent a frisson of fear travelling down her spine, her hands instinctively crackling with the tumultuous emotions coursing through her. She drew in a breath, taking in Garrett's scent to try and calm her, but the effect was minimal as Irina trembled.

"So, you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations," Caius said with detachment.

Kate felt Tanya lean forward beside her and did the same, both filled with intense worry.

"I'm sorry," Irina whispered, though Kate and Tanya heard every word, "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea..." She trailed off, waving her hand in the vague direction of Renesmee.

Kate felt saddened as Irina continued to make excuses, but Aro had picked up on her dislike of the Cullens, because of their affiliation with the werewolves. He had accused her of being a spy. The Volturi gave her a chance to make a formal complaint, but her shoulders stiffened.

"No, I have no complaints against the wolves, or the Cullens. You have come here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here. I'm so sorry," The last part was directed at Kate and Tanya especially. "There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here."

Caius gave a signal, sending a thrill of fear through Kate, but there was nothing she could do. Irina was obscured by the grey cloaks of the Volturi guard, and Kate's heart tore as she heard frantic screaming which then subsided into a spurt of flames that shot up into the sky. The guards then leapt back and reformed their line. The Volturi's witnesses gasped, but Kate and Tanya could make no sound at all. Kate felt cold, and filled with a rage that outshone any other emotions at that moment.

Caius's smile was cold. "_Now_ she has taken full responsibility for her actions."

Kate felt the rage build in her until it was uncontainable. She didn't care that by doing this she would spark a war that would end up destroying them all. She only wanted revenge. Tanya leapt first, a cry of pure, incensed vengeance emanating from her throat, her eyes wide and consumed with a fierce retribution.

"Stop them!" Edward cried, but Tanya had already moved, thrashing fiercely against Carlisle as his arms locked around her waist.

"It's too late to help her!" Carlisle cried urgently, trying to reason with the wild vampiress. "Don't give him what he wants!"

Kate had heard enough. She shrieked, a feral, primal sound that nearly shattered her own cochlea. Rosalie tried to grab her, but Kate shocked her so violently that she screeched and fell to the ground. Kate felt Emmett grab her arm, holding on just long enough to throw her to the ground, but eventually let go as he eyes rolled back and he too was disarmed. Kate felt a jolt of hurt and betrayal as Garrett tackled her to the ground, holding her under him even as she grabbed his arm and sent strong, painful frissons of electricity through him. She let out a yell of frustration as he cried out, but did not loosen his hold on her.

"Zafrina!" Edward called, and suddenly, Kate's eyesight darkened, becoming increasingly blurry until she could see nothing.

Kate's screams died out and she gave a small moan. She heard Tanya hiss from Carlisle's arm-lock, "Give me my sight back."

Suddenly, Garrett stopped shaking with electrical tremors, and Kate realised with annoyance that Bella must be shielding him. He held her down to the snow, and glanced with compassion into her wild eyes. "If I let you up, will you knock me down again, Katie?"

Kate was annoyed at the small part of herself that revelled in the sound of Garrett's personal nickname for her, but mostly she was incensed. How dare he? She wanted retribution, vengeance, death! She wanted Caius and Aro to beg for mercy under her touch! Kate snarled, thrashing against Garrett.

"Listen to me, Tanya, Kate," Carlisle said, urgently, "Vengeance won't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we all die."

Kate saw Tanya fall limp, her face drawn with grief and sorrow. Finally, Kate stopped struggling, and lay still. Garrett's eyes melted and he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Katie."

Kate shook a little, but this time it was anguish and not anger that was the cause, and she clutched Garrett's forearm tightly, too tired and emotionally broken to be able to control her power, but aware that Bella's shield would protect Garrett from the jolts of electricity. Garrett adjusted his arm accordingly, until he was almost cradling her head.

The rest of the argument passed in a despair-filled blur for Kate, until eventually she heard a voice that she had come to know as well as her own. By now, both Kate and Garrett had stood up, though Garrett still stayed close to her, for which she was immensely grateful.

"May I offer a side to be considered?" he asked, in a levelled tone.

"Nomad," Aro permitted. Then Garrett started to speak.

Kate would have blushed if she had the capacity, as she realised she was getting a little lost in Garrett's inspirational soliloquy, distracted by his deep, humming voice.

"These ancient ones did not come here for justice as they told you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proved. They came, misled," He spared an apologetic glance at Kate. "But with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose - to destroy this family here."

Garret gestured towards the heads of the respective covens. Kate felt a little smile grace her lips; Garrett really was amazing. He continued, his words imbued with such emotion that Kate didn't wonder why all stood transfixed, listening to him.

"The Volturi come to erase what they perceive as the competition. Perhaps, like me, you look at this clan's golden eyes and marvel. They are difficult to understand, it's true. But the ancient ones look and see something besides their strange choice. They see _power_."

Kate looked surprised, but still, her heart swelled at his words, even through the mist of grief that seemed to choke her vision.

"I have witnessed the bonds within this family - I say _family_ and not _coven_. These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. But in return, have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire?" Kate thought she saw his eyes flicker with affection at that, but instantly dismissed it as emotion inspired by his words.

"I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic to this intense family binding - that which makes them possible at all - is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we all saw in the large Southern clans that grew and diminished so quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought for domination."

Garrett continued to wear down all of the Volturi's arguments with his sharp words, until finally he concluded, "We may all be destroyed, but then again, maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though; if we fall, so do you."

Garrett's eyes blazed with determination as he stepped back to Kate's side. He took a half-offensive, half-defensive stance, waiting for the Volturi to speak as Kate was filled with an awe that she could not put into words. Who would have thought the nomad could be so ... well, inspirational?

Aro just smiled, that annoying smile that made Kate want to rip his face into a thousand pieces and dance on the ashes. "A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend."

Garrett's stance shifted a little more to the offensive as he growled, "Revolutionary? Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to call you 'Master' too, like your sycophantic guard?"

Aro held up his hands. "Peace, Garrett. I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still a patriot, I see."

Garrett glared at him, making Kate's features set into a frown filled with ire as she too glared at Aro.

The Volturi discussed Garrett's speech with their witnesses, and the Cullens all watched as Makenna and Charles gave their verdict that they were innocent and left. The Volturi then turned to each other to discuss their decision. During that, Kate saw Edward and Bella talking secretly with one of the wolves, and Renesmee. The mates all embraced one another, and Kate hugged Tanya fervently.

"Dear sister," Kate said, sobbing slightly.

"Kate," replied Tanya in an equally low and fervent voice. "Oh, Kate. My dear, _dear _sister."

"I love you," Kate whispered.

"As I love you," replied Tanya, letting go of Kate.

Garrett leaned over to Kate and whispered passionately, "If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

Kate let out a quiet, wry laugh as Tanya gave a small smile. "_Now_ he tells me."

They did live through it.

The time had come for Garrett to live up to his promise.

* * *

~oOo~

_The sixth time she saw him, they sealed it with an electrifying kiss._

~oOo~

Kate and Garrett's hands were entwined as together they ran through the forest, seeking their prey. Garrett had become more accustomed to the vegetarian way of life as the weeks progressed at the Cullen house, and slowly, his eyes were draining of crimson, and were now somewhere in-between orange and dark gold. Kate turned sharply, catching a scent. Garrett stopped beside her instantly, also turning his head in the same direction.

"Mountain lion," Kate whispered. Then she grinned wickedly, "Want a taste?"

Garrett's lips twitched, and his vermillion-tawny eyes glinted. Kate winked, and let go of his hand, calling out as she ran, "Catch me if you can."

The last few weeks had been hard for Kate and Tanya. They had been expected death during the battle, but not that of the one sister who they had not involved. They had never expected her to be the one leading the other side. Kate found it hard to accept the betrayal, and instantly hated herself for blaming her deceased sister. She was stuck between grief, anger and denial. Kate and Garrett had grown closer during those weeks, though they had never actually announced their relationship; not even to each other. There just seemed to be an understanding between them.

Garrett smirked playfully, "Oh, you bet I can," he muttered, mostly to himself, though Kate's quiet giggles bounced off the trunks of trees. He dodged them, chasing her through the woods until they came to a rock-face that protruded out of the ground and shot up, far into the sky. He saw Kate delicately finishing off a mountain lion, her teeth embedded deep within the thick, golden pelt.

Garrett was still routinely astounded at the graceful and lithe way in which she moved. Her steps were completely without that wild, primal bloodlust and aggrevation that had always been the incentive behind the steps of all the nomadic vampires he had met on his travels.

Kate lifted her head, her blonde hair tossing around her face as she grinned, "Want some, then?"

Garrett just shook his head. "I'll watch."

He didn't want to interrupt her, plus he loved an excuse to just sit and view the woman who he had promised to follow wherever she went. And he would, which was what surprised him the most. He was a nomad, by definition he didn't stay anywhere or with anyone for too long. But that had all changed when his Katie had waltzed into his life and turned it upside-down.

When Kate had finished, she walked past him, bringing the lingering scent of the lion with her. Garrett's instincts flared, and he pounced, playfully tackling her to the ground. Kate didn't respond as she formerly would have - by shocking him in a _very _fragile place - but she smiled, her eyes glittering. Garrett's arms held her wrists down, and his fingers danced over her skin, sending chills through her body.

Garrett seemed to sense this, and smiled. He dipped his head, moving closer, until his lips were mere centimetres from hers.

"If I kiss you, Katie," he breathed huskily. "Will you shock me?"

Kate searched his eyes. "Wait and see."

Garrett's eyes flickered. He understood. Kate was posing a challenge to him.

Garrett liked challenges. He took pride in meeting them.

With a smile, he brought his lips to hers, swiftly closing the distance between them.

Kate didn't mean to. She really didn't. But once Garrett's lips touched hers, her control was pushed... and it broke. Sparks flew between their lips, back and forth. Garrett's eyes widened slightly, but he gave a small moan of pleasure. Kate managed to reign in the electricity to just before the point where it would cause him pain. Instead, he just felt incredibly alive. His lips were tingling, the blood from the hunt was on fire in his veins. He had never experienced anything like it, the sparks just making him groan in ecstasy. He heard Kate's response, and deepened the kiss.

Kate's hands stroked his back as his hands came up to tangle themselves in her hair.

Kate knew she had had her fair share of men. But this one kiss was better than all the others put together. Times infinity. There was _no_ other kiss like this one.

There was no other man, or indeed, vampire, like Garrett.

* * *

~oOo~

_And after that — she was happy to be able to see him for the rest of eternity._

~oOo~

They had returned to the Denali house, and true enough, they had brought back a new addition. Carmen and Eleazar had greeted Garrett with enthusiasm, Carmen especially had taken Garrett under her wing with regards to converting to their way of life. Garrett had taken to it like a duck to water. Of course, he had the lingering bloodlust, they _all _did, but his eyes were now officially a bright, bold, metallic gold. Kate found herself getting lost within them often, and found that she thought him even more handsome than she had before.

As Garrett had posited in his speech, his love for Kate only seemed to increase with the change. He had become a lot more mature, less inclined to wander and travel around at a whim. He was much more relaxed, not having to be constantly on his guard like he had before.

Kate lay on Garrett's lap, lazily drawing circles on his white t-shirt covered torso with her fingers. She noticed the slight twinge in his eyes, the bright gold darkened slightly.

"Time to hunt?" she asked. To be honest, she felt in need of blood herself. Garrett nodded, kissing her neck and breathing in her scent.

"Gazelle?" Kate purred, kissing Garrett's cheek softly, then trailing up to his ear as he breathed; "Gazelle's perfect."

Kate smiled and pulled on his hand, as they ran together out of the house and into the forest that enclosed their home to begin their hunt. Just another day in their eternity.

This day was even more perfect that the last, and they would make tomorrow even more perfect than today had been.

Because now they had each other.

* * *

A/N: Well, that is my brief affair with Kate/Garrett at a close for the minute. Though I still adore the pairing. And there will definitely be more of K/G fluffiness and stuff during one of my other stories, _Siren's Call. _Okay, and now the disclaimer; I don't own the characters and any dialogue you recognise is directly cited from _Breaking Dawn, _which I also do not own. 'Kay? :)

Love, Raven. x


End file.
